tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
Technax Armada
The Technax Armada was a colossal fleet of world-conquering alien robots. History Over the course of their existence, the Technax Armada invaded both the Reptoid Motherswarm and the Hkxryyxzx homeworld, defeating and killing the inhabitants of both. To Save the World! After determining that the Royal Crystal was on Earth, Technax moved his forces to the planet and attempted to take control. After sieging Earth for a solid week, a team of SuperHeroes destroyed the Armada Mothership and ended the invasion. Members *Technax *Diabolous *Ishtara (Formerly) *Guardians **Blade **Staff **Cannon **Tesla ***Guardian X Units Troops Skeletal Soldier: The most mass-produced of all units in the Technax Armada. They are humanoid robots with very basic intelligence. They carry a variety of weapons, and some are fitted with jetpacks. They are capable of piloting all non-automated vehicles. Armoured Soldier: A more heavily-armoured version of Skeletal Soldiers, they are far more durable and slightly more intelligent. They carry shotgun-like laser weapons. They are very slow. Commander: A far more intelligent version of Skeletal Soldiers, capable of developing battle tactics and new strategies in seconds. They are no stronger than an ordinary soldier, and are often found at the back of a squad delivering orders. File:Troops.png|Skeletal Soldiers. File:Shotgun.png|Armoured Soldier. File:Commander.png|Commander. Walking Drone: Small units, roughly the size of a beach ball. They can fire weak lasers and travel in swarms. Flying Drone: A flying variant of walking drones. File:DroneWalker.png|Walking Drone. File:DroneFlyer.png|Flying Drone. Cybek: Also known as 'battery-bots', the purpose of these units is to drain power from enemy structures and provide it to other units. They have no offensive abilities. They contain extremely high amounts of power and will explode violently if damaged. Spider Unit: A spider-like unit. Their legs are covered in a weak magnetic field, allowing them to walk on metal walls. They can create webs made from crackling energy. File:Cybek.png|Cybek. File:Spider.png|Spider Unit Arms: Spherical units dropped by Tri-Walkers. They possess a number of extendible arms, and can maneuver these arms at high speed and with surprising strength to overwhelm opponents. Hunter: Motorbike-shaped units that can transform into lanky, blade-armed robots. As the name suggests they are used to hunt things. Seeker: Spherical probes sent ahead of the Armada as scouts. File:Arms.png|Arms. File:Sphere.png|Seeker. Venusians: Creatures that served under Ishtara. File:Venusian.png|Venusian. Vehicles Hoverbike: Hovering vehicles capable of moving at high speeds and outfitted with laser weapons. They are functionless without a Skeletal soldier to drive them. Dual Tank: Hover tanks with powerful cannons and laser turrets. There are many minor variations but they all possess the same capabilities. They are heavily-armoured and quite slow. Along with Walkers they are the most mass-produced vehicle in the Technax Armada. Dual Fighter: Dual Tanks that have shifted into flight mode. They are much faster in this form but cannot travel on the ground. File:Speeder.png|Hoverbike. File:HoverTank.png|Dual Tanks. File:HoverTankOpen.png|Dual Fighter. Boost Tank: Tank units with thickly-armoured fronts. They are capable of boosting forwards at high speeds, either to plow through enemy troops or to act as a battering ram. Cyclo-Tank: In addition to micro-missile launchers and laser turrets, these tanks possess a powerful heat beam weapon that takes several moments to charge. File:BoostTank.png|Boost Tank. File:Tank.png|Cyclo-Tank. Walker: A two-legged unit fitted with powerful laser weapons. They can function with or without a Skeletal Soldier pilot. Along with Dual Tanks they are the most mass-produced vehicle in the Technax Armada. Tri-Walker: A three-legged unit fitted with powerful laser weapons. Their weapons are weaker than a regular Walker, but their armour plating is stronger, and they also act as carriers for Arms units. Giga Walker: A four-legged unit fitted with two huge missile launchers. They are strong but slow. Inferno Walker: The most powerful vehicle in the Technax Armada. They are enormous, four-legged units that possess a heat-cannon capable of leveling a city. They also possess dozens of laser turrets, nearly impenetrable force shields, and can carry hundreds of troops. File:Walker.png|Tri-Walker. File:SpiderTank.png|Giga Walker. Magna-Collector: Large, hovering platform-shaped units. They do not engage in battle - they use shafts of magnetic force to collect the damaged remains of troops and vehicles after a battle, to be transported back to the Armada Mothership or War Factory for repairs. '''Siege Tower: '''A skyscraper-sized rolling battletower. It is outfitted with dozens of weapons in every variety; lasers, heat beams, electric bolts, explosive shells, bombs, missiles, and more. They are very slow-moving and few in number; they are mainly used for sieging enemy cities. '''U-Dropship: '''A U-shaped craft designed to transport large numbers of Skeletal Soldiers from the mothership to the surface of a planet. They also have space to hold several of the smaller vehicles. '''Cube Dropship: '''A cube-shaped dropship designed to transport larger vehicles and supplies to the surface of a planet. These are heavily armoured and difficult to penetrate. File:MobileTower.png|Siege Tower. File:Dropship.png|U-dropship. File:Carrier.png|Cube dropship. Category:Transairion Category:Alien